I lost you
by Quarter-blood99
Summary: Two girls, but only one can get him. Reyna lost the fight, but she hasn't said her last word yet... songfic for 'Winner takes it all' By Abba. Please R&R!


**Disclamer: I own nothing**

After the Giant war Reyna and Jason had finally time to talk in private. But...

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Reyna stormed out of the principia, Jason right behind her.

"Reyna I-"

"Don't say that you understand me, because you don't. At all." Reyna turned around to face Jason. They stood on the street in New Rome, which was full of people. But she didn't care.

"All the time you were in Camp half-blood" She continued "ALL THE TIME you remembered us, and didn't let us know that you were okay. We searched for months, MONTHS JASON! And we thought you were dead. I thought-" Reyna's voice broke. Jason stepped closer, but Reyna backed.

"But hey, it doesn't matter what I thought. You found something so much better, who cares what happens for Romans?"

"That's not fair"

"I'm tired of being fair! You left me alone Jason! And for years I thought we two have something... something special, and then you got lost and came back with... with..."

"Rey, after all we've gone throught, I-"

"I'm not Rey! And you don't even know what you want, and" She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Jason could see tears in the corners of her eyes.

_"I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me _

_Now it's history"_

"But Reyna-"

"Ssh" Reyna put a finger on Jason's lips. The first touch between them in months. Jason was so confused, that he kept quiet, even if he had lots of things to say.

_"I've played all my cards, _

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play"_

The street was now full of people. They kept quiet, wanting to hear everything about ex praetors' argument. Even Hazel and Piper were there, listening from the café a bit further.

_"The winner takes it all" _Reyna continued

_"The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny"_

Piper shivered. Reyna was talking about her- Piper had won Jason for herself. She was in the right place in the right time, is that it? She was just lucky? Would Jason be hers If Piper weren't beautiful daughter of Aphrodite?

_"I was in your arms, _

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence" _

Hmm... what had really been between them in this camp? Piper decided to figure that out later. But obviously more that Jason had told.

_"Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules..."_

"But Reyna I-" Jason had got over from his confusion. Every moment he felt worse, if that was possible.

_"The Gods may throw a dice,_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear._

"You haven't lost me, I'm right here." Jason muttered, but he knew what Reyna meant. His home was no longer in New Rome, his heart was no longer Roman. He belonged with Piper, somewhere else. And even if Reyna and Jason could be friends again, it wouldn't be same again, never again.

"_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_But tell me-"_

"But Reyna, please" Jason yelled over her voice "I'm sorry, I... We... This isn't easy for me either. I wasn't planning this. If we just-"

_"Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you"_

"Yeah, but-"

_"But what can I say?" _Reyna turned her back for Jason

_"Rules must be obeyed..._

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low"_

Jason stepped closer again, and Reyna jumped further. Jason was frustrated. Why did they even had this conversation anymore?

_"The game is on again_

_The lover or a friend _

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all"_

Then she shut her mouth, and turned to look into Jason's eyes. Jason saw tears falling from her eyes. The whole street was quiet, waiting for what would happen next.

Jason hadn't even realised how much pain he had caused. Reyna had always been more than a friend for him, but... How much? How much they could have had, if they had more time. Without this war and Hera...

Reyna took a deep breath

_"I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad"_

Her voice was almost a whisper. She stepped backwards, and put a hand before her, so Jason couldn't come any closer.

_"And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize _

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence _

_But you see:_

_THE WINNER TAKES IT ALL"_

Reyna started to run, and people made her space. Jason was shocked, but started to run after her

"Reyna, wait, please REYNA!"

He stopped before café, where his girlfriend sat. He looked into her eyes. Piper was also teary eyed, feeling really low.

_"The winner takes it all..."_

But Jason couldn't stay. He sighed and ran after Reyna. He had to make things right, it couldn't continue like this.

He saw that Reyna had climbed on the hill, and was going to the temple of Bellona.

"REYNA!" Jason yelled. Reyna turned around and saw him far, far below. She wiped her tears.

_"The winner takes it all..."_

She went into the building. Jason ran after her, and for once, he didn't look back.

**A/N Hi guys! Did you liked my first fic? I love this song, and it fits perfectly in to this situation (At least I think like that). I tried to keep this simple, because English isn't my first language. Thanks for reading :) :) Don't forget to Review!**

**-Quarter-blood99**


End file.
